Waking destiny
by Kaiya's Watergarden
Summary: They believed the Tesseract was gone hidden from the world. There is one who vows to find and it and there is one who can find it. Can the avengers find her before she falls into the wrong hands.


Hilo there readers this is my first Avengers story. I haven't written anyhthing of this complexity so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers if I did well... haha lets say I'd be one happy camper. Reviews are welcome but please no flames.

Chapter 1

It was dark and there was an uneasiness in the air. He paced back and forth waiting for news on the whereabouts of the Tesseract. Those pitiful, measely wannabe super heroes took it and hid it somewhere. He knew he would find it and he would use it to reopen the portal. It was his destiny to rule the world and rid it of those who he deemed as freaks. He paced his old base waiting for any sign that it had been found. Looking to the seer in the middle of the room he waited. Being as patient as he could, He killed a few of those useless lackies to pass the time, and oh how fun it was. Unfortunately Alsakabar Rineland was a blood thirsty, vindictive bastard. In his mid forties and greying slowly he was as ruthless as when he was younger if not worse.

"That idiot God couldn't control the power of the Tesseract and here I am with it almost in my grasp. It shows that mortals are better than those deemed "gods". " He said to himself. He paced more back and forth. "Fury couldn't control it and yet here I am going to take over the world.." Above him there was a slight noise signalling to his men he waited until he heard fighting alarmed he moved toward his seer whispering for her to hurry up. After five minutes it went silent and he waited his gun cocked waiting to pull the trigger.

"Boss.." turning he saw three of his men return dragging a woman. Nodding to them they set her down. She was young maybe in her late 20s early 30s. Blonde hair and green eyes. She was beautiful unfortunately his men had beaten her.

"You must be one of Fury's, am I right?" Rineland asked.

"Yes." she spat. Glaring Rineland slapped her. Crying out in pain she fell to the floor once again.

"What is your name child." He asked signalling for his men to help her to her feet.

"Oashana. I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and I was sent here to find out what you are up too." She replied. Smirking Rineland laughed.

"Fury sends a girl to spy on me. What a fool! I wonder if he knows that if you wre to be captured you would be killed in the most brutal of ways?"

"Rineland I have found the Tesseract its in the ocean. It is deep down far into the dephs, where no mortal can go." The seer moved from her spot to stand before Rineland. The seer looked at Oashana with pity and knew what was going to happen to the young woman.

"Dear Nadaiya how am I suppose to get the TESSERACT!" He yelled. Flinching She already knew the answer.

"There is one her name is Alyssa Mitchell she is a bender of water she can manipulate it to her will. She alone is able to withstand being far down in the dephths." Nadaiya answered almost immediately. She knew this girl would never help them and would be hard to find. She could hope that Fury who was listening on the device that Oashana had could find the girl first.

"Good my pet very good. We will find this Alyssa Mitchell and we will use her to find the Tesseract." Rineland replied walking towards the door.

"I hope you know director Fury heard all that and he will find her first and you will never..." Rineland turned and shot Oashana throught the head.

"Fury, the race is on then old friend." He replied walking out of the room.

Nick Fury turned to agent Coulson. Grief in both their faces. Oashana was a brave girl. Foolish but brave.

"We need to reassemble the Avengers and we need to find this girl. We can not let him have the Tesseract." Fury said moving towards the door.

"Of course Director we will find her." Coulson said. Hitting a button it was a com link that each Avenger had. It signaled if there was danger and that they were needed. Tony Stark had come up with it. About fifiteen minutes later arriving one by one they assembled all but Thor

"So what did Fury loose this time." Tony Stark was the first to speak. Not one for formalities especially when it interrupted his lab work.

"Fury didn't loose anything the Tesseract has been found." Coulson replied turning on the monitors. He replayed the footage that Oashana got them.

"The Tesseract is safe in the ocean, no man can get down there." Steve Rogers said.

"Well unless your me or a mighty god Capsicle." Tony mumbled. Glaring Steve shot him a look saying shut up. "You know I'm right though."

"This girl, Alyssa she can find it?" Turning there stood Thor.

"Rineland believes she can and so does Fury. We need to find her and bring her in, before she falls into the wrong hands." Natasha said standing. "There's something Fury's not telling us what is it Coulson."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Coulson replied. "besides it's more important to bring her in. Please say you will help."

"The Tesseract is bad news. This girl can find it then we need to find this girl." Steve said. Nodding their aggrement Tony determined to find her by surfing through backgrounds each went to wait for the word as to where the girl was.


End file.
